Potop/Rozdział XXXV
Pan Kmicic posiadał wprawdzie glejty radziwiłłowskie do wszystkich kapitanów, komendantów i gubernatorów szwedzkich, aby mu wszędy wolny przejazd dano i wstrętu nie czyniono, lecz nie śmiał z tych glejtów korzystać. Spodziewał się bowiem, że książę Bogusław zaraz z Pilwiszek pchnął na wszystkie strony posłańców z ostrzeżeniem do Szwedów o tym, co się stało, i z rozkazem chwytania Kmicica. Dlatego to pan Andrzej i obce nazwisko przyjął, i nawet stan odmienił. Omijając więc Łomżę i Ostrołękę, do których pierwej ostrzeżenia dojść mogły, pędził swe konie wraz z kompanią ku Przasnyszowi, skąd na Pułtusk pragnął się przebrać do Warszawy. Nim jednak do Przasnysza doszedł, czynił krąg nad granicą pruską na Wąsosz, Kolno i Myszyniec, dlatego że Kiemlicze, znając dobrze tamtejsze puszcze, byli świadomi przejść leśnych, a prócz tego mieli swe "komitywy" między Kurpiami, od których w nagłym razie mogli się pomocy spodziewać. Kraj nad granicą był już po większej części zajęty przez Szwedów, którzy jednak, ograniczając się na zajmowaniu miast znaczniejszych, niezbyt śmiele zapuszczali się w drzemiące i niezgłębione lasy, zamieszkałe przez ludność zbrojną, myśliwą, nigdy z lasów się nie wychylającą i tak jeszcze dziką, że właśnie rok temu królowa Maria Ludwika kazała wznieść kaplicę w Myszyńcu i osadziła w niej jezuitów, którzy mieli uczyć wiary i łagodzić obyczaje puszczańskiego ludu. — Im dłużej nie napotkamy Szwedów — mówił stary Kiemlicz — tym dla nas lepiej. — Musimy ich w końcu napotkać — odpowiadał pan Andrzej. — Kto ich napotka przy większym mieście, temu często boją się krzywdy uczynić, bo jako w mieście, jest zawsze jakowyś rząd i jakowyś starszy komendant, do którego można skarżyć. Już ja się o to ludzi rozpytywał i wiem, że są rozkazy od króla szwedzkiego, zabraniające swawoli i zdzierstwa. Ale mniejsze podjazdy, daleko od oczu komendantów wysyłane, nic na rozkazy nie zważają i spokojnych ludzi łupią. Płynęli więc lasami, nigdzie Szwedów nie spotykając, nocując po smolarniach i osadach leśnych. Między Kurpiami, chociaż prawie nikt z nich nie widział dotąd Szwedów, chodziły najrozmaitsze wieści o najściu kraju. Mówiono, że przybył lud zza morza, mowy ludzkiej nie rozumiejący, nie wierzący w Chrystusa Pana, Najświętszą Pannę ani we wszystkich świętych i dziwnie drapieżny. Inni prawili o nadzwyczajnym łakomstwie tych nieprzyjaciół na bydło, skóry, orzechy, miód i grzyby suszone, których jeśli im odmawiano, wówczas podpalali puszczę. Niektórzy twierdzili przeciwnie, że to jest naród wilkołaków, chętnie ludzkim mięsem, a mianowicie mięsem dziewczyn się karmiący. Pod wpływem tych groźnych wieści, które w największe głębie puszczańskie zaleciały, jęli się Kurpikowie "poczuwać" i zhukiwać po lasach. Ci, którzy wyrabiali potaż i smołę, i ci, którzy zbieraniem chmielu się trudnili, i drwale, i rybitwowie, którzy zastawiali więcierze po zarosłych wybrzeżach Rosogi, i wnicznicy, i myśliwi, i pszczołowody, i bobrownicy zbierali się teraz po znaczniejszych osadach, słuchając opowiadań, udzielając sobie nowin i radząc, jak by nieprzyjaciela, jeśliby się w puszczy pokazał, wyżenąć. Kmicic, jadąc ze swym orszakiem, nieraz spotykał większe i mniejsze kupy tego ludu przybranego w konopne koszule i skóry wilcze, lisie lub niedźwiedzie. Nieraz też zastępowano mu na przesmykach i pasach pytając: — Kto ty? Czy nie Szwed? — Nie! — odpowiadał pan Andrzej. — Niech ciebie Bóg broni! Pan Andrzej przypatrywał się z ciekawością tym ludziom żyjącym ustawicznie w mrokach leśnych, których twarzy nie opalało nigdy odkryte słońce; podziwiał ich wzrost, śmiałość wejrzenia, szczerość mowy i wcale niechłopską fantazję. Kiemlicze, którzy ich znali, zapewniali pana Andrzeja, że nie masz nad nich strzelców w całej Rzeczypospolitej. Jakoż zauważył, że wszyscy mieli dobre niemieckie rusznice, które z Prus za skóry wymieniali. Kazał im też swą sprawność w strzelaniu okazywać i zdumiewał się jej widokiem, a w duszy myślał: "Gdyby mi przyszło partię zbierać, tu bym przyszedł." W Myszyńcu samym znalazł wielkie zgromadzenie. Przeszło stu strzelców trzymało ustawicznie straż przy misji, bo obawiano się, że Szwedzi tu najpierwej się pokażą, zwłaszcza że starosta ostrołęcki kazał wyciąć drogę w lasach, aby księża, w misji osiedli, mogli mieć "do świata przystęp". Chmielarze, którzy swój towar dostawiali aż do Przasnysza tamtejszym sławnym piwowarom i z tego powodu uchodzili za ludzi bywałych, opowiadali, że w Łomży, w Ostrołęce i Przasnyszu roi się od Szwedów, którzy tak już tam gospodarują jak w domu i podatki wybierają. Kmicic jął namawiać Kurpiów, by nie czekając Szwedów w puszczy, uderzyli na Ostrołękę i wojnę rozpoczęli, a sam ofiarował się ich poprowadzić. Wielką też między nimi znalazł ochotę, ale dwaj księża odwiedli ich od tego szalonego czynu, przedstawiając, aby czekali, aż cały kraj się ruszy, i przedwczesnym wystąpieniem nie ściągali na się okrutnej zemsty nieprzyjaciela. Pan Andrzej odjechał, ale żałował straconej sposobności. Ta mu tylko pociecha została, iż przekonał się, że byle gdziekolwiek prochy wybuchły, to ani Rzeczypospolitej, ani królowi nie zbraknie w tych stronach na obrońcach. "Jeśli tak jest i gdzie indziej, tedyby można poczynać" — myślał. I gorąca jego natura rwała się ku prędkiemu poczynaniu, ale rozsądek mówił: "Kurpie sami Szwedów nie zwojują... Przejedziesz kawał kraju, obaczysz, przyjrzysz się, a potem posłuchasz królewskiego rozkazu." Jechał więc dalej. Wyjechawszy z puszcz głębokich na rubieże leśne, w okolicę gęściej osiadłą, ujrzał po wszystkich wioskach ruch nadzwyczajny. Po drogach pełno było szlachty, jadącej w brykach, kałamaszkach, kolasach lub konno. Wszystko to zdążało do najbliższych miast i miasteczek, by na ręce komendantów szwedzkich składać przysięgę na wierność nowemu panu. Wydawano im na to świadectwa, które miały osoby i majętności ochraniać. W stolicach ziem i powiatów ogłaszano "kapitulacje", warujące wolność wyznania i przywileje stanowi szlacheckiemu przysługujące. Szlachta dążyła z powinną przysięgą nie tyle ochotnie, ile skwapliwie, bo opornym rozmaite groziły kary, a zwłaszcza konfiskaty i rabunki. Mówiono, że tu i ówdzie poczęli już Szwedzi, tak jak w Wielkopolsce, wkręcać podejrzanym palce w kurki od muszkietów. Powtarzano też z trwogą, że na bogatszych umyślnie rzucano podejrzenia, aby ich złupić. Wobec tego wszystkiego niebezpiecznie było zostawać na wsi; zamożniejsi więc dążyli do miast, aby siedząc pod bezpośrednim dozorem komendantów szwedzkich, uniknąć posądzenia o praktyki przeciw królowi szwedzkiemu. Pan Andrzej pilnie nadstawiał ucha na to, co mówiła szlachta, a chociaż nie bardzo chciano z nim rozmawiać, jako z chudopachołkiem, tyle jednak wyrozumiał, że nawet najbliżsi sąsiedzi, znajomi ba! i przyjaciele nie mówią między sobą o Szwedach i o nowym panowaniu szczerze. Narzekano wprawdzie głośno na "rekwizycje" i rzeczywiście było o co, do każdej bowiem wsi, do każdego miasteczka przychodziły listy komendantów z rozkazem dostawienia wielkich ilości zboża, chleba, soli, bydła, pieniędzy, i często owe rozkazy przechodziły możność, zwłaszcza że gdy wyczerpano jedne zapasy, żądano drugich; kto zaś nie płacił, temu przysyłano egzekucję, która w trójnasób tyle brała. Ale minęły dawne czasy! Każdy wyciągał się jak mógł, sobie od ust odejmował i dawał i płacił, narzekając i jęcząc, a w duszy myśląc, że dawniej bywało inaczej. Do czasu pocieszano się wszakże, iż gdy czasy wojenne przeminą, skończą się owe rekwizycje. Obiecywali to i sami Szwedzi mówiąc, że niech jeno król cały kraj opanuje, zaraz po ojcowsku rządzić zacznie. Szlachcie, która odstąpiła własnego monarchy i ojczyzny, która przedtem, niedawno jeszcze, nazywała tyranem dobrego Jana Kazimierza, posądzając go, że do absolutum dominium dąży, która sprzeciwiała mu się we wszystkim, protestując na sejmikach i sejmach, a w łaknieniu nowości i przemiany doszła do tego, że niemal bez oporu uznała panem najeźdźcę, byle mieć jakowąś odmianę — wstyd było teraz nawet i narzekać. Wszak Karol Gustaw uwolnił ich od tyrana, wszak dobrowolnie opuścili prawego monarchę, wszak mieli ową odmianę, której pożądano tak silnie. Dlatego to nawet najpoufalsi nie mówili szczerze pomiędzy sobą, co o owej odmianie myślą, chętnie nakłaniając ucha tym, którzy twierdzili, że i zajazdy, i rekwizycje, i rabunki, i konfiskaty tylko czasowe a konieczne onera, które wnet przeminą jak się Carolus Gustavus na polskim tronie upewni. — Ciężko, panie bracie, ciężko — mówił czasem szlachcic do szlachcica — ale tak i powinniśmy być radzi z nowego pana. Potentat to i wojownik wielki; ukróci on Kozaków, Turczyna pohamuje i Septentrionów od granic odżenie, a my ze Szwecją we współce zakwitniem. — Choćbyśmy też i nieradzi byli — odpowiadał drugi — co robić przeciw takiej potędze? Z motyką się na słońce nie porwiemy... Czasem też powoływano się na świeżą przysięgę. Kmicic burzył się słuchając podobnych głosów i rozumowań, a raz, gdy pewien szlachcic mówił przy nim w zajeździe, że musi być wierny temu, komu poprzysiągł, pan Andrzej wykrzyknął i rzekł mu: — Musisz mieć waćpan dwie gęby, jedną od prawdziwych, drugą od fałszywych przysiąg, boś i Janowi Kazimierzowi przysięgał! Było przy tym wiele i innej szlachty, bo się to zdarzyło już niedaleko od Przasnysza. Usłyszawszy więc słowa Kmicica poruszyli się wszyscy; na jednych twarzach znać było podziw dla śmiałości pana Andrzeja, inni zapłonili się, wreszcie najpoważniejszy rzekł: — Nikt tu przysięgi dawnemu królowi nie łamał. Sam on nas uwolnił od niej, gdy z kraju zbiegł, do obrony jego się nie poczuwając. — Bodaj was zabito! — zakrzyknął Kmicic. — A król Łokietek ile to razy musiał z kraju uchodzić, a przecie wrócił, bo go naród nie odstąpił, gdyż bojaźń boża jeszcze w sercach była! Nie Jan Kazimierz zbiegł, jeno przedawczykowie od niego odbiegli i teraz go kąsają, by własne winy przed Bogiem i ludźmi koloryzować! — Za śmiele mówisz, młodziku. Skądżeś jest, który nas, tutejszych ludzi, chcesz bojaźni bożej uczyć? Patrz, aby cię Szwedzi nie usłyszeli! — Kiedyście ciekawi, to wam powiem, żem jest z Prus Książęcych i do elektora należę... Ale z sarmackiej krwi pochodząc, do życzliwości się ku ojczyźnie poczuwam i wstyd mi za zatwardziałość tego narodu. Tutaj szlachta, zapomniawszy gniewu, otoczyła go kołem i poczęła wypytywać ciekawie i skwapliwie: — Toś waćpan z Prus Książęcych?... A nuże, powiadaj, co wiesz! Coże tam elektor? Nie myśli nas ratować z opresji? — Z jakiej opresji?... Radziście z nowego pana, to nie gadajcie o opresji.. Jakeście sobie posłali, tak śpijcie. — Radziśmy, bo nie możemy inaczej. Z mieczami nam nad karkiem stoją. Ale ty powiadaj tak, jakbyśmy byli nieradzi. — Dajcie mu się czego napić, niechże mu się język rozwiąże. Mów śmiele; nie masz tu zdrajców między nami. — Wszyscyście zdrajcy! — huknął pan Andrzej — i nie chcę z wami pić! parobcy szwedzcy! To rzekłszy wyszedł z izby, drzwiami trzasnąwszy, a oni pozostali we wstydzie i w zdumieniu; żaden nie chwycił za szablę, żaden nie ruszył za Kmicicem, aby się pomścić za obelgę. On zaś ruszył wprost do Przasnysza. Na kilkanaście stajań przed miastem ogarnął go patrol szwedzki i wiódł do komendy. Rajtarów było w owym patrolu tylko sześciu i podoficer siódmy, więc Soroka i trzej Kiemlicze poczęli poglądać na nich łakomie jak wilcy na owce, a potem pytali oczyma Kmicica, czy się nie każe koło nich zawinąć. Pan Andrzej niemałej także doznawał pokusy, zwłaszcza, że blisko płynęła Węgierka z brzegami obrosłymi sitowiem; ale się pohamował i pozwolił spokojnie prowadzić do komendy. Tam opowiedział się komendantowi, kto jest, że z kraju elektorskiego pochodzi i corocznie do Soboty z końmi jeździ. Kiemlicze mieli też świadectwa, w które się w Łęgu, jako w dobrze sobie znajomym mieście, zaopatrzyli; więc komendant, który sam był pruski Niemiec, nie czynił im trudności, wypytywał tylko troskliwie, jakie konie prowadzą, i żądał je widzieć. A gdy je czeladź Kmicicowa zgodnie z jego żądaniem przypędziła, obejrzał je starannie i rzekł: — To ja kupię. Innemu zabrałbym i tak, ale żeś z Prus, to cię i nie pokrzywdzę. Kmicic stropił się nieco; gdyby przyszło do sprzedaży, tym samym upadłby pozór jechania dalej i wypadałoby mu zawrócić do Prus. Podał więc cenę tak wysoką, że niemal dwa razy większą od rzeczywistej wartości koni. Nadspodziewanie, oficer ani się oburzył, ani targował. — Dobrze — rzekł. — Wegnać konie do szopy, a wam zapłatę wraz wyniosę. Kiemlicze uradowali się w sercach, lecz pan Andrzej wpadł w gniew i począł kląć. Nie było jednak innej rady, jak zagnać konie. Inaczej padłoby zaraz podejrzenie na sprzedających, że pozornie tylko handlują. Tymczasem oficer wyszedł na powrót i podał Kmicicowi kawałek zapisanego papieru. — Co to? — rzekł pan Andrzej. — Pieniądze albo to samo co pieniądze, bo kwit. — A gdzie mnie zapłacą? — W głównej kwaterze. — A gdzie główna kwatera? — W Warszawie — odrzekł oficer uśmiechając się złośliwie. — My za gotówkę tylko handlujemy... Jakże to? co to?... — począł jęczeć stary Kiemlicz. — Furto niebieska! Lecz Kmicic zwrócił się ku niemu i patrząc nań groźnie, rzekł: — U mnie słowo pana komendanta tyle co gotowizna, a do Warszawy chętnie pojedziem, bo tam u Ormian towarów zacnych dostać można, za które w Prusach dobrze zapłacą. Następnie, gdy oficer odszedł, rzekł pan Andrzej na pociechę Kiemliczowi: — Cicho, szelmo. Te kwity to najlepsze glejty, bo choćby i do Krakowa zajedziem z nimi skarżąc się, że nam płacić nie chcą. Łatwiej z kamienia ser wycisnąć niż pieniądze ze Szwedów... Ale to mi właśnie na rękę. Pludrak myśli, że nas wywiódł w pole, tymczasem nie wie, jakową przysługę nam oddał... Tobie zaś ja z własnej szkatuły za konie zapłacę, ażebyś uszczerbku nie poniósł. Stary odetchnął i już tylko ze zwyczaju nie przestawał narzekać przez czas jakiś: — Obdarli, zniszczyli, do nędzy przywiedli! Ale pan Andrzej rad był, widząc drogę przed sobą otwartą, bo to z góry przewidywał, że i w Warszawie mu nie zapłacą, a prawdopodobnie i nigdzie — będzie więc mógł jechać coraz dalej, niby swojej poszukując krzywdy, chociażby do króla szwedzkiego, który pod Krakowem się znajdował, zajęty oblężeniem dawnej stolicy. Tymczasem postanowił pan Andrzej zostać na noc w Przasnyszu, koniom wypocząć i nie odmieniając swego przybranego nazwiska, porzucić jednak skórę chudopacholską. Zauważył bowiem, że ubogiego koniuchę lekceważą wszyscy i prędzej każdy napadnie, mniej się odpowiedzialności za pokrzywdzenie charłaka obawiając. Trudniej mu też było w tej skórze i do zamożniejszej szlachty mieć przystęp, a stąd trudniej wyrozumieć, co kto myślał. Przybrał więc szaty stanowi swemu i urodzeniu odpowiednie i poszedł pod wiechy, aby się z bracią szlachtą nagadać. Lecz nie uradowało go to, co słyszał. Po zajazdach i szynkach szlachta piła zdrowie króla szwedzkiego i na szczęście protektora trącała się kielichami ze starszyzną szwedzką, śmiała się z drwin, jakich oficerowie pozwalali sobie z króla Jana Kazimierza i Czarnieckiego. Tak strach o własną skórę i mienie upodlił ludzi, że wdzięczyli się do najeźdźców, skwapliwie podtrzymując ich dobry humor. Jednakże i owo upodlenie miało swoją granicę. Szlachta pozwalała drwić z siebie, z króla, z hetmanów, z pana Czarnieckiego, byle nie z religii, i gdy pewien kapitan szwedzki oświadczył, że taka dobra wiara luterska jak i katolicka, siedzący obok młody pan Grabkowski, nie mogąc znieść bluźnierstwa, uderzył go w skroń obuszkiem, sam zaś korzystając z tumultu wymknął się z szynkowni i zginął w tłumie. Zaczęto go ścigać, lecz przyszły wieści, które zwróciły uwagę w inną stronę. Oto kurierowie nadbiegli z doniesieniami, że Kraków się poddał, że pan Czarniecki w niewoli i ostatnia zapora szwedzkiego panowania zniesiona. Szlachta oniemiała w pierwszej chwili, lecz Szwedzi poczęli weselić się i wiwatować. W kościele Świętego Ducha, w kościele Bernardynów i w niedawno wzniesionym przez panią Mostowską klasztorze Bernardynek kazano bić w dzwony. Piechota i rajtaria wystąpiły na rynek z browarów i postrzygalni w bojowym porządku i nuż dawać ognia z dział i muszkietów. Następnie wytoczono beczki z gorzałką, miodem i piwem dla wojska i mieszczan, porozpalano beczki ze smołą i ucztowano do późnej nocy. Szwedzi powyciągali mieszczanki z domostw, by tańczyć z nimi, weselić się i swawolić. A wśród tłumów rozhukanego żołnierstwa włóczyły się gromady szlachty, która piła wraz z rajtarami i musiała udawać radość z upadku Krakowa i klęski pana Czarnieckiego. Kmicica obrzydzenie porwało i wcześnie schronił się do swej kwatery na przedmieściu, ale spać nie mógł. Trawiła go gorączka i wątpliwości obsiadły mu duszę; czy nie za późno nawrócił z drogi, gdy już cały kraj był w ręku szwedzkim. Przychodziło mu do głowy, że już wszystko stracone i Rzeczpospolita nigdy nie wydźwignie się z upadku. "To już nie wojna nieszczęśliwa — myślał sobie — która się utratą prowincji jakowej skończyć może, to zguba zupełna, to cała Rzeczpospolita prowincją szwedzką się staje... Samiśmy się do tego przyczynili, a ja lepiej niż kto inny!" Ta myśl paliła go, a sumienie gryzło. Sen od niego uciekał... Sam nie wiedział, co ma czynić: jechać dalej, zostać w miejscu czy wracać?... Choćby też kupę zebrał i Szwedów począł podchodzić, będą go ścigać jak rozbójnika, nie jak żołnierza. Zresztą jest już w obcej okolicy, w której go nikt nie zna. Kto do niego przystanie? Zlatywali się do niego nieustraszeni ludzie na Litwie, gdy jako przesławny ich zwoływał, ale tu, choćby kto słyszał o Kmicicu, to go miał za zdrajcę i szwedzkiego przyjaciela, z pewnością zaś nikt nie słyszał o Babiniczu. Na nic to, na nic i do króla jechać, bo za późno... Na nic i na Podlasie jechać, bo go konfederaci za zdrajcę mają, na nic się na Litwę wracać, bo tam Radziwiłł włada, na nic zostawać, bo tu roboty nie ma żadnej. Najlepiej by ducha wyzionąć, by na ten świat nie patrzeć i przed zgryzotami uciec! Lecz na tamtym świecie zali będzie lepiej tym, którzy nagrzeszywszy, niczym win swych nie zgładzili i z całym ich ciężarem przed sądem staną? Kmicic rzucał się na swym łożu, jak gdyby na łożu tortur leżał. Podobnie nieznośnych mąk nie przechodził nawet w chacie leśnej Kiemliczów. Czuł się silnym, zdrowym, przedsiębiorczym, dusza rwała się w nim do tego, by coś poczynać, by działać, a tu wszystkie drogi były zamknięte, choć tłuc głową o ścianę, nie masz wyjścia; nie masz ratunku i nie masz nadziei ! Przemęczywszy się przez noc na łożu zerwał się do dnia, zbudził ludzi i ruszył z nimi przed siebie. Jechał ku Warszawie, ale sam nie wiedział, po co i dlaczego? Byłby na Sicz uciekł z desperacji, gdyby nie to, że czasy się zmieniły i że Chmielnicki razem z Buturlinem przycisnęli właśnie hetmana wielkiego koronnego pod Gródkiem, roznosząc przy tym ogień i miecz na południowo-wschodnich krainach Rzeczypospolitej i zapuszczając aż pod Lublin drapieżne swe zagony. Po drodze do Pułtuska spotykał wszędy pan Andrzej oddziały szwedzkie eskortujące wozy z żywnością, zbożem, chlebami, piwem, i stada wszelkiego rodzaju bydła. Przy stadach i wozach szły gromady chłopów albo drobnej szlachty, płacząc i jęcząc, bo ich z podwodami po kilkanaście mil ciągano. Szczęśliwy, komu z wozem do domu wrócić pozwolono, co nie zawsze się zdarzało, albowiem po dostawieniu spyży pędzili chłopstwo i brać zagonową do robót, do poprawiania zamków, budowania szop, magazynów. Widział też pan Kmicic, że w pobliżu Pułtuska srożej obchodzili się Szwedzi z ludźmi niż w Przasnyszu, i nie mogąc powodów zrozumieć, wypytywał o nie napotykaną po drodze szlachtę. — Im dalej ku Warszawie waść pojedziesz — odpowiedział jeden z jadących — tym ich sroższymi obaczysz ciemiężycielami. Gdzie świeżo przyjdą i jeszcze się nie ubezpieczą, tam są łaskawsi. Rozkazy królewskie przeciw ciemiężycielom sami promulgują i kapitulację ogłaszają; ale gdzie się już czują pewni i gdzie w pobliżu zamki jakowe obsadzili, tam wnet wszystkie przyrzeczenia łamią, względów żadnych nie zachowują, krzywdzą, obdzierają, rabują, na kościoły, duchownych i na święte panienki nawet ręce podnoszą. Nic to tu jeszcze, ale co się w szczerej Wielkopolsce dzieje, na to słów w ludzkiej gębie brakuje... Tu począł opowiadać szlachcie, co działo się w Wielkopolsce, jakich zdzierstw, gwałtów i zabójstw dopuszczał się srogi nieprzyjaciel, jak palce do kurków wkręcano, mękami morzono, ażeby się o pieniądzach wywiedzieć, jak księdza prowincjała Braneckiego w samym Poznaniu zabito, a nad ludem prostym znęcano się tak okropnie, że włosy w czuprynie dębem na samą myśl stawały. — Przyjdzie do tego wszędzie — mówił szlachcic. — Kara boska... Sąd ostateczny bliski... Coraz gorzej i gorzej, a znikąd poratowania!... — Dziwne mi to — rzekł Kmicic — bo ja nietutejszy i humorów ludzkich w tych stronach nie znam, że tak waszmościowie znosicie cierpliwie owe uciski, szlachtą i ludźmi rycerskimi będąc? — Z czymże się porwiemy? — odpowiedział szlachcic — z czym?... W ich ręku zamki, fortece, armaty, prochy, muszkiety, a nam ptaszniczki nawet poodejmowano. Była jeszcze nadzieja w panu Czarnieckim, ale gdy on w więzach, a król jegomość na Śląsku, kto o oporze pomyśli?... Ręce są, jeno nie ma nic w rękach i głowy nie ma... — I nadziei nie ma! — rzekł głucho Kmicic. Tu przerwali rozmowę, bo nadjechali na oddział szwedzki wiodący wozy, drobną szlachtę i "rekwizycje". Dziwny to był widok. Wąsaci i brodaci rajtarowie siedzieli na spasłych jak byki koniach; każden wsparty w bok prawą ręką, z kapeluszem na bakier, z dziesiątkami gęsi i kur natroczonych przy kulbace, jechał wśród tumanu pierza. Patrząc na ich wojownicze i dumne twarze łatwo było poznać, jak im było pańsko, wesoło i bezpiecznie. A bracia drobna szła piechotą przy wozach, niejeden boso, z głowami pospuszczanymi na piersi, zhukana, trwożliwa, częstokroć biczami do pośpiechu naglona. Kmicicowi, gdy to ujrzał, wargi poczęły się trząść jak w febrze i jął powtarzać do owego szlachcica, z którym jechał: — Oj! ręce swędzą, ręce swędzą, ręce swędzą! — Cicho waść, na miłosierdzie boże! — Odrzekł szlachcic — zgubisz siebie, mnie i dziatki moje! Nieraz jednak miał pan Andrzej przed sobą jeszcze dziwniejsze widoki. Oto czasem między oddziałami rajtarskimi spostrzegał idące z nimi mniejsze lub większe gromadki szlachty polskiej, ze zbrojną czeladzią, wesołe, śpiewające, pijane, a ze Szwedami i z Niemcami za pan brat. — Jakże to? — pytał Kmicic — jedną szlachtę prześladują i gnębią, z drugą w komitywę wchodzą? Muszą to być chyba zagorzali sprzedawczykowie owi obywatele, których między żołnierstwem widzę? — Nie tylko to sprzedawczykowie zagorzali, ale gorzej, bo heretycy — odpowiedział szlachcic. — Ciężsi oni od Szwedów nam katolikom; oni to najwięcej rabują, dwory palą, panny porywają, prywatnych uraz dochodzą. Cały kraj od nich w trwodze, bo całkiem bezkarnie im wszystko uchodzi, i łatwiej u komendantów szwedzkich na Szweda znajdziesz sprawiedliwość niż na swojego heretyka. Każdy komendant, byleś słowo pisnął, zaraz ci odpowie: "Nie mam ja go prawa ścigać, bo nie mój człowiek — idźcie do waszych trybunałów." A jakie tam teraz trybunały, jaka egzekucja, gdy wszystko w szwedzkim ręku? Gdzie Szwed nie trafi, tam heretycy go doprowadzą, a na kościoły i duchownych głównie oni ich excitant. Tak się mszczą na ojczyźnie matce za to, iż gdy w innych chrześcijańskich krajach słusznie za swoje praktyki i bezeceństwa byli prześladowani, ona im przytułek zapewniła i wolność ich bluźnierczej wiary... Tu szlachcic urwał i spojrzał niespokojnie na pana Kmicica. — Ale waszmość powiadasz się być z Prus Książęcych, toś sam może luter? — Niech mnie Bóg od tego uchroni — odrzekł pan Andrzej. — Z Prus jestem, ale z rodu od wieków katolickiego, bo my do Prus z Litwy przyszli. — To chwała Najwyższemu, bom się zląkł. Mój mospanie, quod attinet Litwy, i tam dysydentów nie brak, i naczelnika swego potężnego w Radziwille mają, który tak wielkim zdrajcą się okazał, że chyba z jednym Radziejowskim w paragon wejść może. — Bogdaj mu diabli duszę z gardła wyciągnęli, nim Nowy Rok nadejdzie! — krzyknął z zawziętością Kmicic. — Amen! — odrzekł szlachcic — jeszcze i jego sługom, jego pomocnikom, jego katom, o których aż tu do nas wieści zabiegły, a bez których nie byłby on się ważył na zgubę tej ojczyzny. Kmicic pobladł i nie odrzekł ani słowa. Nie wypytywał też, nie śmiał pytać, o jakich to pomocnikach, sługach i katach ów szlachcic prawi. Jadąc wolno, dojechali późnym wieczorem do Pułtuska; tam wezwano Kmicica do biskupiego pałacu, alias zamku, żeby się komendantowi opowiedział. — Dostawiam konie wojskom jego szwedzkiej miłości — rzekł pan Andrzej — i mam kwity, z którymi do Warszawy po pieniądze jadę. Pułkownik Izrael (tak nazywał się ów komendant) uśmiechnął się pod wąsami i rzekł: — O, spiesz się waść, spiesz się, a weź z powrotem wóz, abyś miał na czym owe pieniądze odwozić. — Dziękuję za radę — odrzekł pan Andrzej — i tak rozumiem, że wasza miłość drwi sobie ze mnie... Ale ja po swoje pojadę, choćby mi do samego króla jegomości jechać przyszło! — Jedź, swego nie daruj! — rzekł Szwed — wcale grzeczna kwota ci się należy. — Przyjdzie taki czas, że mi zapłacicie! — odrzekł wychodząc Kmicic. W samym mieście trafił znów na uroczystości, bo uciecha z powodu wzięcia Krakowa trzy dni trwać miała. Dowiedział się jednak, że w Przasnyszu przesadzono może umyślnie tryumf szwedzki; pan kasztelan kijowski nie dostał się wcale do niewoli, ale uzyskał prawo wyjścia z wojskiem, bronią i zapalonymi lontami przy działach z miasta. Mówiono, że miał się udać na Śląsk. Niewielka to była pociecha, ale zawsze pociecha. W Pułtusku stały znaczne siły, które stamtąd pod wodzą Izraela miały się udać nad granicę pruską, aby nastraszyć elektora, więc ani miasto, ani zamek, lubo bardzo obszerny, ani przedmieścia, nie mogły pomieścić żołnierzy. Tu po raz pierwszy ujrzał też Kmicic wojsko w kościele stojące. We wspaniałej gotyckiej kolegiacie, fundowanej przeszło dwieście lat temu przez biskupa Giżyckiego, stała najemna niemiecka piechota. Wnętrze świątyni płonęło światłem jak w czasie rezurekcji, bo na kamiennej posadzce płonęły porozpalane ognie. Kotły dymiły w ogniskach. Około beczek z piwem kupiło się obce żołnierstwo, złożone ze starych rabusiów, którzy całe Niemcy katolickie splądrowali i którym zapewne nie pierwszy raz przyszło nocować w kościele. Więc wewnątrz rozlegał się gwar i okrzyki. Zachrypłe głosy śpiewały obozowe pieśni; słychać było wrzaski i uciechy niewiast, które w owych czasach włóczyły się zwykle za wojskiem. Kmicic stanął w otwartych drzwiach; przez dymy wśród czerwonych płomieni ujrzał czerwone, porozpalane trunkiem, wąsate twarze żołdaków siedzących na beczkach i pijących piwo; innych rzucających kości lub grających w karty; innych sprzedających ornaty; innych obejmujących ladacznice poprzybierane w jaskrawe suknie. Wrzaski, śmiechy, brzęk kufli i szczęk muszkietów, echa grzmiące w sklepieniach głuszyły go. Głowa mu się zakręciła, oczy nie chciały wierzyć temu, na co patrzyły, dech zamarł mu w piersi; piekło nie mniej by go przeraziło. Wreszcie porwał się za włosy i wybiegł powtarzając jak w obłąkaniu: — Boże, ujmij się! Boże, skarz! Boże, ratuj! Kategoria:Potop